


Birthday Cake

by kimgdoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimgdoyoung/pseuds/kimgdoyoung
Summary: Doyoung can’t remember, his life is always a never ending déjà vú, he wonders for a love that can’t be, until he remembers what happened the clock on the wall will always mark 3 pm. It will always be his birthday and he will always wake up on the same day, at the same place in the same clothes, with a question in his head
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> some of the tags used don't apply completely but i think theyre needed in order to prevent people to read stuff they don't want to. for the mental health issues is not completely mentioned but implied, be careful.

**_{Act I: The mirror on the red door}_ **

  
  


_Dear Leonore:_

_I'm writing this with hopes of you remembering (...) it seems that everything is gone (...) please remember._

_J._

_Ps. He died._

  
  
  
  
  


There's a house on the top of a colline, next to a cliff, no one remembers when it was built, everyone in town wonders if someone lives in that beautiful house. Everyone thinks it is empty but the man living there despises every single person that has made his life miserable. 

Doyoung can't remember, more so he doesn't want to, when did he arrive at that house. For him, his whole life has passed by with no changes, he was born as a 25 year old, he never goes out, he doesn't remember.

Everyday he opens his eyes and he's in that red adorned bedroom, wearing the same white pajama. He takes his breakfast in that empty dining room, food he doesn't recall to ever prepare. 

He just doesn't remember. But that house is too big for him to care if he is alone or is he not? 

He gets tired and then goes to sleep, breakfasts that he didn't prepare, food he didn't buy and a house he doesn't know if is his own, but sleep throws every thought away. 

He wakes up in the afternoon, always with the same clothes, this time sitting on a chair in the backyard of the mansion, is a hot day but again he doesn't care, is always the same, a never ending déjà vu, again the food is served, this time some _birthday cake._

 _"_ Is my birthday today? What day is today?" _remember Doyoung, remember._

Earl gray must be his favourite since it feels familiar, but again he can't remember… A bitte _r_ taste, then everything turns black. 

He opens his eyes at night, a clock that's broken always marking the same time, or is it not? He can't remember. 

He's too tired to explore, in front of him there's it again, _birthday cake_ , this time an opera playing in the background and his pajamas are back. It's time to sleep. 

This time the mirror hanging on the red door of his bedroom is broken and his handhold is too weak to hold the porcelain plate, it drops and breaks. 

And he remembers, this has never happened before. Strange. 

He looks at the mirror and is fixed again but now his hand is dripping red blood stains over the rug outside his room. Everything must be red. 

Doyoung walks to the kitchen, his hand hurt, but now he knows he's not alone. 

_He is there, standing in the middle of the kitchen, with his ironed suit and a look of madness in his eyes, Doyoung was never alone._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_{Act II: The rabbit mask}_ **

  
  
  
  


_Dear Leonore:_

_These days without you feel like an eternity in the underworld (...) Earl gray is better when the storm breaks (...) I can't seem to make him (...) please remember._

_J._

_Ps. Send lemon tea._  
  
  
  


Jaehyun's most favourite room in that big mansion was the library, it was comforting, he craved for the comfort that night stole from him, he remembers oh so well. 

Jaehyun hates the forest that divides the mansion, he wants to visit him, but _he_ can't remember. He bakes _his_ favourite cake and leaves it so _he_ can take it. Always on a red porcelain plate. 

Cloudy days are the best to bake _his_ favourite cake. He sits in front of the plate, waiting for _him_ to come and eat, he stares at _him_ with his beautiful features that can't seem to avert his presence. Jaehyun craves _his_ touch but something in that mirror keeps them from it. 

_It’s his birthday._ Jaehyun wonders if he can remember. He bakes, again. More cake and more food for _him_ to sleep. To wake up in that dream he locked himself in. Why can't Doyoung remember him? 

The night comes by and Jaehyun finally can go back, to fix the mirror and lock _him_ again, for him to remember. 

The Bunny mask is perfectly covering half of his face, his suit is well ironed and Jaehyun is putting everything in its place. But then Doyoung. He's bleeding and… He's looking at him

"Who are you?" Doyoung asks, he still can't remember. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_{Interlude: Leonore}_ **

  
  
  
  


_The forest that divides the mansion hides the secret of an ancient love. A love that can't remember when it started. Two souls met in the middle, where the moonlight doesn't reach, where it is always mid-afternoon._

_They meet and they die. Their cycle never ending but also never starting. They're bound to destroy each other. The owner of red and the owner of gold. They're soulmates that don't have to ever love._

_Seasons running but never reaching, is the zero and the infinite. They die and resurrect but they can't and will never be._

_He killed her, but can't remember and like that everytime they're born, they will be unable to recognise each other, not until he remembers his crime._

_Once he killed her, once she went mad, once the storm broke and once they both jumped, but never been one, they know but they also don't, only on their birthdays they can be together before the madness starts._

  
  
  


**_{Act III: Happy Birthday}_ **

_Dear Leonore:_

_Today is his birthday (...) he remembered (...) blood, is always blood._

_J._

_Ps. (...) him_

  
  
  
  


"What are you doing here?" Doyoung asked, the blood in his hand dripping. Staining his white pajamas. The man in front of him wearing a mask - _Is him-_ a voice says inside his head. 

"What happened to your hand?" Jaehyun asked, the mirror in his hand crashing against the marble floor. 

"I'd dropped a porcelain plate," Doyoung replied. Everything was weird. He can't remember, he desperately needs to recall the man holding his hand. His warmth felt familiar and peaceful, such a weird feeling. 

"Let me help you" the man, who was wearing a rabbit mask and such a luxurious well ironed suit, approached him, in one hand he was holding a knife, but he didn't feel fear.

Doyoung was confused, if it was a dream why the warmth of the man healing his wound felt so real? If it was reality then why was his mirror fixed as soon as the time let?

“Does it hurt?” the soft voice said in a whisper like tone, he didn’t noticed when but the mask was gone and the man, such a man, skin that was as white as the moon he never noticed before, the lashes fawning over caramel like eyes and lips pink that resembled the bomboms he eat some days before.

“You’re beautiful” he whispered, a bit too high to be considered a secret “You seem familiar” he said.  
  
  
  
  


_It was an autumn night, they were together under the moonlight. Doyoung’s thighs were wrapped around Jaehyun’s hips, his white skin against the light pink skin of Jaehyun._

_“I love you”_

_...and then everything was red again._

  
  
  
  
  


Tears started falling from Jaehyun’s eyes, the pain coming back to him at once, this time not even an “I love you” was said before he said it.

“Please remember, remember already” Jaehyun begged, he needed Doyoung to finally remember “Everytime you keep forgetting, and each time I keep coming to you”

Doyoung was confused, something felt familiar, the warmth, the softness of his hands, his lips…

“You... gave me the cake, right?” Doyoung doubted, not sure if that was the answer the other wanted to hear, “Thank you” he said again.

Jaehyun stopped crying and Doyoung stood up from the couch, starting to make his way to his room. 

“If you want to and there’s no one waiting for you at home… maybe spend the night with me”  
  


Doyoung's voice was like a sweet trap. 

**_{Final Act: I’m Leonore}_ **

Everything in that room was red, the walls, the roof, the floor, the sheets, everything except for Doyoung, he was fragile, like a feather on a soft silk pillow. He was beautiful.

It was a scene to be reckoned, the moonlight showering the beautiful skin of Doyoung sitting over Jaehyun, his long thin fingers caressing every inch of Jaehyun’s skin, his legs one on each side of his hips.

Every time Doyoung bounced over him Jaehyun stored the image of extasis Doyoung showed for him, this particular night was different. 

Last time they met in the middle of the yard, before they were on the floor of the mansion but that night he was finally inside the room, the red and gold were about to be one.

Doyoung was sweating, his face covered with a red blush, the sweat falling over his chest like pearls, while Jaehyun was marking his hips with purple marks of his fingernails, deep, digging a print of his desire and his body covered with hot pink scratches of Doyoung’s nails.

Warmth and love but then…

_“I’m Leonore” a voice inside Doyoung’s head and then red._

  
  
  


**_{Epilogue}_ **

_Dear J._

_You’ll never be (...) but Doyoung looks pretty in red._

_Do you remember now?_

_Leonore._

_Ps. What day is today?_

  
  
  
  


_Doyoung woke up, once again, covered in blood and a naked man with his throat sliced open next to him, dried red stains coming out of him._

Doyoung can’t remember, his life is always a never ending déjà vú, he wonders for a love that can’t be, until he remembers what happened the clock on the wall will always mark 3 pm. It will always be his birthday and he will always wake up on the same day, at the same place in the same clothes, with a question in his head.

_Is my birthday today? What day is today?_

_...and a plate of birthday cake on a red porcelain plate._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to my beta for reading it beforehand! I'm so thankful for your help!
> 
> This is my first time trying something like this, i hope you don't find it complicated to understand. please leave some comments and kudos if you like it.


End file.
